1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly provided with a cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors are generally classified into SMT (Surface Mounting Technology) types and DIP (Dual In-line Package) types. A DIP type connector is adapted to be mounted on a printed circuit board (referred to as a PCB hereinafter) and substantially comprises a top housing, a bottom housing, a dielectric body accommodated in the bottom housing, and a plurality of terminals each having a pin passing through the corresponding hole of the PCB, provided in the dielectric body. However, during the manufacturing process of an electrical connector errors commonly arise between the cover and the top housing, and between the top housing and the bottom housing. These errors cause larger errors among each and every terminal provided between the cover and the dielectric body.
On the other hand, SMT type connectors are automatically mounted at a predetermined position on a PCB via a vacuum suction machine. Automatic mounting is highly efficient. A solder ball can be melted to a preferred position due to an automatic adjustment that assures a proper relative position to the PCB therefrom.
The process for manufacturing a DIP type connector has no automatic adjustment for the melting solder ball. The task is performed manually and requires picking the finished connector up to prevent the pins of the terminals from being damaged when they are not able to be precisely inserted into the corresponding holes of the PCB. Furthermore, the cover used in a DIP type connector is the same as that used in an SMT type. Therefore, during the process for manufacturing a DIP type connector, chances are that the vacuum suction machine will pick up an incorrect connector, causing confusion and lowering the efficiency of the process.
Under the circumstances, the present invention is proposed to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art, and provide an electrical connector assembly therefor.